minor and major breaks
by smokeydog
Summary: A run of the mill days turns out to have more drama than anticipcated. WillLayla


This work of fiction is for pure entertainment purposes. No money is being made.

I do not own any of these characters.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed my first story. For those who had asked. I wasn't planning on writing a sequel, but since it has been brought up I'll give it some thought. In the meantime . . .

A Minor Accident, and major blow

The waiting room was decorated in soothing shades of blue and green. The lights were kept dim. The tranquil environment wasn't working for Will Stronghold, but maybe other superpersons were more fortunate. At least it was quiet. Of course, the silence made it easier for him to replay the afternoon over and over in his head. Will felt nauseous. As long as he lived he would never forget the sound of Layla crying out in shock and pain.

He hated hospitals. Every since he was eight and his grandmother was dying. He'd clung to his mother when they brought him to see her. He wished he were still little enough to do that. To crawl into her lap and let her take care of everything.

She was taking care of everything. He'd been next to useless today.

The clickety-clack of rapid steps caused him to look to his side abruptly. Layla's mother hurried past the door. She didn't notice him. Will knows he would have to face her eventually.

What if she didn't let him see Layla anymore? Surely she wouldn't do that. It had been an accident after all.

Will dropped his head in his hands and wondered, not for the first time, if his powers were a curse or a blessing.

_Three hours ago_

Instead of one of her usual frivolous styles, Layla had pulled her shiny red hair into a single ponytail. They were playing hoops in the Stronghold back yard. She had both eyes trained on Will. While Layla looked like she was preparing for a fight to the death, Will looked like a little kid at Christmas. He moved to her right, but Layla turned, using her body as a buffer between him and the basketball. She dribbled the ball, then shot for the hoop. The ball bounced on the rim a few times before sinking though.

From the kitchen, Steve Stronghold groaned.

His wife looked at him sympathetically. "Layla scored again."

"And she just got the ball away from him. I can understand him losing to Warren, but _Layla?"_

"Steve, Will is hardly going to wrestle the ball away from her. Besides, Layla is very coordinated and Will . . . isn't. Has he tripped over his feet yet?

"No. . . Spoke to soon, he just did."

"I'd rather have him outside tripping than breaking any more of our furniture," his mother said pragmatically. "Tell the kids to wrap it up if they want me to drop them at the movies."

Steve put down his cup of coffee and grabbed his briefcase. "I got to get going myself. I might be home late tonight. Our latest client needs a lot of hand holding."

"Call me if I need to save you some dinner," Josie embraced her husband briefly. He hugged her back before heading for his car.

Steve saw the ball swoosh through the hoop as he walked out the door. The delighted feminine laugh told him who had scored. Damn

"Your Mom is getting ready to leave." Steve picked up the ball, dribbled it a few times and arched it through the hoop. "You see Will, that's how it's done."

Will rolled his eyes, "very funny."

"I'm going to wash off a bit before we leave," Layla told the two Strongholds.

"That's code for she's going to brush her hair and put on lip gloss," Will told his father as he watched his girlfriend enter the house.

"Figured that out already, There's hope for you after all," Steve ruffled his son's hair. Will endured

it stoically. "Do you need any money?

"No . . . Dad," Will looked at the twenty his father had pressed into his hand. "Didn't Mom tell you to stop giving me money?"

He winked. "Just don't eat so much popcorn you don't have room for dinner. Gotta go, kiddo."

Steve headed toward his convertible. Will went inside and killed time by reading the sport's page. Maybe ten minutes later Layla came looking for him. Just as he had predicted she had artfully arranged her hair in a single knot with lots of louse curls falling to her shoulders. Will crept up behind her and tugged.

"Will," she shrieked, batting at him as he tried to pull another one. This started a mock shoving match which only ended after Will knocked over the tableside lamp.

"William," his mother didn't sound happy. She'd come running at the sound of destruction. "What have I told you about horsing around?"

Will picked up the lamp. For once, he hadn't broken something. "You told me not to do it."

"I'm getting my purse. We'll leave in a few minutes. Be more careful. Your father and I only have one house."

As soon as the coast was clear, Layla giggled. "Have you been particularly destructive this week, Mr. Stronghold?

Will grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and hoisted her upwards. "Did you see the new kitchen table?"

"Will," Layla laughed down at him, "put me down before your mother yells at you again."

Instead of obeying, he swung her around in circles. "What if I don't want too?" Will perched her on the upstairs hallway banister. The stairway curved through the living room. This small section was horizontal. Layla grabbed at the wood with both hands. She was about six feet off the ground.

"Now I'm dizzy, "

"I'll just have to make certain you don't fall," Will tried to leer at her. He didn't have the face for it.

"So you think I'm completely at your mercy?"

"If you don't want my help," Will loosened his grip on her waist.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Layla swung her legs. Maybe that was what threw her off balance, or maybe it was the sound of Josie coming toward the stairs. She slipped backward, grabbing frantically at the corner post with her right hand to keep from falling. Without thinking, Will grabbed her left arm.

Josie had just slung her new Brighton handbag over her shoulder when she heard the cry.

"Layla, Will," she hurried downstairs without finishing her sentence. Will looked panic stricken. He seemed to be holding Layla who was clutching her arm to her chest. No one else was in the room. Josie took one look at her white face and knew her afternoon was screwed.

"Will get her to the couch," her son just stood here. "William, couch," his mother practically yelled at him.

Will picked Layla up and carried her to the couch.

"I think I hurt my wrist," Layla croaked.

"You think," Will said, his voice oddly strangled.

"Okay, I know I hurt my wrist, happy."

"Will, go get a blanket and a glass of orange juice." Josie's superhero training kicked in. As if glad of a task, Will took off. "Let me see your arm." As soon as Josie touched her wrist, the girl flinched in pain.

"It's broken. What where you two doing?"

Will came back in just in time to hear his mother's words. "Are you sure?" he squeaked. "Maybe it's just a sprain? His mother didn't answer him. He spread the blanket over Layla's legs.

"I know a broken bone when I feel it." Josie took out her cell and hit the speed dial. "Sheila, I've got a problem with the kids . . ."

"Who on earth are you talking too?" Will all but yelped. Josie made a furious cut off motion with her hand. "No, it's nothing but I think I'd better reschedule." Josie tapped her toe. Obviously whoever she was speaking to had control of the conversation. "I know it's the second time with this client. Just do it." Josie closed her phone with a sharp click. The client was probably lost.

A little bit of color had returned to Will's face, but he still had that deer in the headlights stare. "What are you doing calling the office? Shouldn't you call 911."

"No. How you doing Layla?" Josie put her hand on the girl's forehead.

"I think I'm going to throw up," her voice quivered a bit. Josie shot a look at her son. Will ran around the desk and grabbed the rubbermaid trashcan.

Josie took the can from her son. "Okay honey, if you're going to be sick, use the can." Josie rummaged in her purse, pulling out her keys. She pushed them into Will's fingers. "Move the car up to the kitchen door. And be careful," she called after him. Worrying for the safety of her paint job, she flicked open her cell phone again. She punched in the five digit security code and then the seven digit number." She glanced at Layla. She had closed her eyes but other than that didn't look too bad. "Yes, I need to speak to the clinic please." She didn't have to wait too long. "This is Jetstream. There's been a minor accident, not supervillain related. I repeat. This is a non-violent accident. I'm going to be bringing in the daughter of, hang on . . . Will, get Layla into the car."

"Does it hurt any less?" Will asked his girlfriend. "Mom likes to think she knows everything. Just cause she says it's broken, doesn't mean it really is."

She smiled bravely. "It doesn't hurt too bad as long as I don't move it."

Will leaned his forehead against the top of her head for just a second. Then carefully, not dislodging the blanket covering her legs, he picked Layla up and carried her to his mother's car.

The first thing Steve Stronghold saw when he entered the ward was his wife leaning against the wall. He hurried down to her.

"Steve," she smiled that wonderful smile which had won his heart. Along with major kick ass talents. She rested her head against his chest. "We're probably going to lose the Fenway account."

"No we're not. Sheila called me. I managed to smooth it over pretty well. They have a sixteen-year-old and now they have tickets to the Legion's game this Saturday. What on earth happened?"

"Will and Layla were playing around. Somehow she ended up on the flat part of the stairway banister. From what I have been able to piece together, she slipped backwards and Will grabbed her arm."

Steve winced.

"Natalie is in with her now. At least it was her left wrist. It's a pretty clean break of the radius."

"Recovery time."

"Depends on how good her self healing ability is. With her powers it should be pretty good. But still, it's going to be at least a week in some type of restraint. I'm going to wait till Nat's done talking with the doctor. Then I'm going to drag her away for some coffee. I dropped Will off in the waiting room."

Steve's face was solemn. "How is he doing?"

"You need to talk to him. He wanted to call 911."

"Command would have loved that."

Steve Stronghold found a very dejected Will in the hospital's waiting room. It wasn't really a proper hospital. They were currently in the subterrian level of Command Central, the North America Headquarters of the Superperson community.

Steve stood out of Will's sight for just a minute. He was trying to figure out just what to say. Josie had always been better at this.

"Hey kiddo," Steve dropped down on the couch next to his son.

Will jerked his head upward. "Have you heard anything?"

"Will, take a deep breath. She's being discharged as we speak. There is no permanent harm done."

"Did I break her arm?"

"Will,"

"Did I?"

"There's a minor fracture of the wrist."

Will dropped his head back in his head. Steve slung his arm around his son's shoulders. "She did pretty well on the self healing tests. People with Earth powers usually do.

Will didn't bother to look up.

"She should only have to wear a cast for a week at most."

Will twisted his head sideways to look at his father. "Isn't there a hero here who could heal her?"

Steve would have preferred Will not ask that question. "Of course."

"I don't understand. Why does she have to wear a cast?"

"A lot of reasons. They'll go over it in school."

Will frowned, "save me the suspense."

"It's very painful to accelerate bone healing. Sometimes there are complications. " Steve could have left it at that. Both explanations would satisfy Will, but he found himself telling the whole truth. "And the senior healer feels it would be best for both you and Layla that this accident have some repercussions."

"Me, do they know?"

"Of course, your mother told them."

"Layla's Mom too," even as Will said it, he knew it was a stupid question.

Steve nodded. "Will, what exactly did happen. And sit up while you tell me."

Will straightened up. 'Mom was getting her bag or something. Layla and I were fooling around. I know we're not suppose to. I lifted her up on the stairway banister, the flat part. She was kicking her heels. One of her shoes got caught. I guess she lost her balance, started to fall back. I grabbed at her. " Restlessly Will got to his feet. He had always been a bundle of energy when nervous. "Dad, it didn't feel like I was using super strength. That's what really scares me. I just grabbed her.

"You were not. If you had been you would have shattered the bone. Heck, if this had happened before you Powered up, we still might be here. "

Will shot him a disbelieving look.

"She was falling back, and by the way, banisters are not furniture, you were grabbing forward. It's just a freak accident."

Will sighed, then sat back down. He still looked doubtful. Steve had the odd wish that Peace was here. He seemed to have an almost uncanny knack for dealing with Will. Steve had been surprised to say the least when Will started hanging out with Battle's'kid. They were night and day in temperament. Steve didn't see what they had in common.

Josie had laughed at him when he told her that.

"Did anything like this ever happen to you?' Will asked. He figured his father would say no. He'd always been in control of his powers.

'Like this, no."

Will stared at the floor. Steve Stronghold was a man of action, of strength. He knew full well he was human, (despite what some defeated villains like to think) but that didn't mean to enjoyed dwelling on his mistakes. Still, Josie had been nagging at him that he needed to be more honest with Will. Maybe now was the time.

"What I did was much worse?"

That got Will's attention. He frowned. "What happened?" He half thought his Dad was going to tell him a story involving a football thrown with a little too much force.

He was wrong.

"What I did was much worse. I was just about your age too. I was out with my cousin Adam. Your great Uncle John's son. He's a little older than I am. He had a driver's license. We snuck out one evening and went to a local bar."

Will blinked, "a bar, you wouldn't even let me have champagne at Aunt Mary's wedding."

"I was pretty full of myself back then. Ah, I know that's changed. Adam and I, maybe we were a little loud. We were definitely too young and rich for that bar. We started getting hassled by some of the regulars." Steve blinked rapidly. Will looked confused.

"I killed someone. I broke his neck."

Will's eyes opened wide at his father's unvarnished statement. "You're kidding, right.' His father's expression clearly said otherwise. "He did come at me with a broken beer bottle. The police wanted him for assault and rape. He was low life scum. Your grandfather managed to sweep it under the carpet. I snapped his neck without a second thought. A couple other bones too. I didn't want to hurt him, but I did use super strength. I didn't hold back."

Will didn't know what to say. His father continued speaking. "It bothered me for a long time. "

"So how did you get over it?"

"I never really did. I put it behind me and worked really hard to think first, then act. It's one reason I'm a little hard on you. I want to protect you."

"Steve, Will," Josie Stronghold appeared in the doorway. "Layla and her mom want to see you," she told her son who suddenly looked petrified. "Don't look so scared. They're in room 8. Don't stay too long." Will left, looking as if he was going to his execution.

Josie dropped down next to her husband. "So, what's the verdict?"

"I don't know. I mean, he's shocked and guilty, but . . . he wears his heart on his sleeve. Sometimes," Steve checked to make sure Will was not within earshot. "Sometimes I wish he just had your powers. My strength seems such a burden to him. I loved being a Hero in high school. I think Will was happier as a sidekick. Now this happens. He looked so. . . I dunno . . . destroyed when I came in. If I hadn't talked to you first, I'd have thought Layla was on life support. I know he practically worships the ground she walks on, but still. God help us all, he is our great hope and he seems so fragile, Josie."

"That is because he is so strong. He hangs with sidekicks and the son of a super villain. You and I wouldn't have . . .

"had the courage," Steve finished the sentence for his wife, "to do that. He certainly marches to his own drummer. I know Will is a brave kid with a big heart.. It's just hard to see him a half inch away from a nervous breakdown."

"I know," Josie rested her head on his chest. "We just have to believe he will find his own way. We can guide him, advise him, love him, ground him for putting his girlfriend on top of furniture, but we can't live his life for him."

"Let's not ground him. I mean," Steve defended himself. "He's already punishing himself enough without us adding to it."

"You'd better hope this marshmallow side of yours never becomes public knowledge, Commander," his wife said sweetly.

"I'm serious."

Josie sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Look on the bright side. He turns eighteen in only three and a half years. What is a little broken arm compared to the joy of spring break, a driver's license, drinking, having sex. Someday we will look back fondly on this little fiasco. Come on, let's tear those two lovebirds away and get some dinner. We could go to the Paper Lantern and turn Will loose on Warren for awhile."

"Why not," his wife agreed.

The end.

"


End file.
